My New Dream
by Pokeluv101
Summary: "Please don't say you love me. That scares me to death." (LawLicht)


**Disclaimer: I do not own Servamp or any of the lyrics.**

* * *

"Does coffee ice cream taste good, Shit Rat? It sounds bitter and I think my mint chocolate is better. Give me a taste of yours." Licht was already leaning towards him. He grabbed Hyde's hand so he couldn't pull away before he stole a chunk of his ice cream cone in one bite. It gave him brain freeze and he winced slightly. Hyde chuckled and rubbed his thumb over Licht's temple to soothe the pain.

"If you know you don't like coffee flavour, why did you steal my ice cream? I want a bite of your cone now." Hyde only meant to tease him with the light threat but Licht impulsively kicked his knee. He didn't appear the least bit guilty for kicking him as he went back to eating his sweet ice cream. "That hurts, Lichtan. Now you definitely should give me a bite to make me feel better."

"I don't know why I let you take me out when all you do is whine." Licht held his ice cream cone towards Hyde though. He blushed when he licked the desert. They continued to share bites of each other's ice cream as they walked down the street. It was late and they only had the street lamps to light their way. They were supposed to attend a party but they decided to sneak out and buy ice cream instead. Licht didn't enjoy wasting his time with strangers.

"You sure know how to sweet talk a guy, Angel Cakes." He said in a teasing voice. Licht was caught between laughing and kicking the demon. It became harder to choose when Hyde moved so close their noses almost touched. He made him feel flustered and he hid it by smashing his ice cream into his face. After the desert fell, Licht laughed at the sight of Hyde covered in ice cream.

He wiped off a streak of ice cream from his cheek and then licked it off his finger. Hyde suddenly pulled his hood over Licht's head. He thought that he did so as retaliation and scowled at him. "Hey, it's the middle of summer and twenty five degrees out here, Shit Rat."

"Don't look behind you but someone is watching us." His words made Licht stop laughing. They were visiting Japan so his first thought was that it was a subclass trying to ambush them. Licht summoned his boots with the intention of purifying the demon quickly. Hyde placed his hands on his shoulders though. "They smell like a human."

"You made me worry for nothing, Shit Rat. It's probably just a reporter." Licht's family was full of concert musicians so he was accustomed to reporters. They were more annoying to him than anything. He hoped he wouldn't have to bother with them since he wasn't as well known in Japan. "We're just on a date so there's not much gossip they can release about us."

He was secure in himself and he didn't hesitate to tell people that he was an angel or gay. That confidence and bluntness was an attractive combination to Hyde. He was difficult to handle at times though. Licht took his coffee ice cream and licked it. He thought it was only fair to take it since his cone had been smashed against his face. "The reporter can say whatever they want about us. It doesn't matter. I lo—"

"If they publish a photo of us and Kranz sees it, he'll know that we ditched the party." Hyde pointed out and Licht groaned at the possibility. He thought of Kranz like a big brother but he dreaded his many lectures. Licht heard the sound of a camera shutter and he instinctively pulled his hood over his head more. He had a distinct backpack so he knew that Kranz would recognize him even if his face wasn't in the picture. He took Hyde's hand and dragged him away.

"Hurry up, Shit Rat! Kranz said he would take away my DS if he catches us sneaking out on dates again." He didn't know if the reporter was chasing them but he raced down the street with Hyde. Licht wasn't familiar with the neighbourhood but he remembered passing a little playground earlier. They could hide from the reporter there.

The reporter didn't see them crawl into a colourful tube. It was a tight fit but they managed to fit by pressing close together. Hyde controlled his long scarf to mask Licht as they peered out of the tunnel. He saw the reporter pass them and he relaxed. He leaned back against his chest for a silent moment before he exited the tube. Licht didn't leave the playground immediately though.

It was late so they had the entire park to themselves. Licht climbed up the short steps and sat at the top of the slide. He grinned down to Hyde who stood at the bottom and he held up the coffee ice cream cone. "It survived our little run. Since my angelic light protected it, I get to eat the rest of it."

"I thought angels preferred sweet flavours like melon or mint chocolate." He said but he had no intention of taking his ice cream back. Licht lightly pushed himself forward and slid down. Unintentionally, he kicked Hyde's feet and made him lose balance. He fell forward but he quickly placed his hands on the slide so he wouldn't crush Licht. His body blanketed his and the cone was crushed between them.

"Great job, Shit Rat. No one is able to eat the ice cream now. That was a waste of money so you better make it up to me." Licht tossed the cone over the side of the slide for the squirrels to eat. He was certain that Hyde's warmth would make the ice cream melt on his sweater. From their earlier interaction, they were already sticky. He touched the ice cream on Hyde's nose. "We both need a bath."

"Can I share a bath with you? We both use up a lot of hot water so there might not be enough for whoever goes second. The hotel won't yell at us for using all the hot water too." Hyde suggested. From his grin, Licht knew that he had an ulterior motive. Licht had to admit that he was a little tempted when he said, "I'll wash your back and give you a massage afterwards."

As an angel, he should've been able to resist a demon like him. Then again, he was a greedy angel who didn't love anything halfheartedly. Hyde's red eyes and his love reflected in them made his heart skip. Licht wrapped his arms around his neck. "We still have that bubble bath my mom gave us."

"Your mom is the most supportive and openminded person I've ever met." He had seen how warm the family was and how that shaped Licht into the person he loved. "I still need to get your dad's approval. I thought the 'father disapproves of the boyfriend' was an old movie trope that died out years ago."

"Why do you always worry about what others thinks of us? My dad approves of you. I told him that I lov—" He was barely able to finish his sentence when Hyde licked his lips. He was so surprised that he hadn't reacted at first. Licht slowly closed his eyes when Hyde cupped his face and kissed him. There were still traces of ice cream on his lips and he tasted sweet. Hyde was certain he could become addicted.

He probed him with his tongue and coaxed a soft moan out of him. Licht was glad he was laying on the slide because his knees felt weak whenever Hyde kissed him. Hyde pressed him against the slide but Licht didn't mind. He liked that he was the only one who could make Hyde lose control and be greedy.

Licht whispered, "I love—"

"Please, don't say you love me, Licht. That scares me more than anything." As soon as the words left his mouth, Hyde regretted them. A heavy silence fell around them and he dreaded the reaction Licht would have. They started dating a month ago and it suddenly became difficult for Hyde to tell Licht he loved him. It was confusing because he never hesitated before.

Hyde loved Licht. He wanted to cherish him forever. He needed him in his life. Yet, he was afraid to tell Licht everything that was in his heart. Love and loss had torn his heart into shreds centuries ago. Since then, he kept his heart guarded. He never thought he would recover or fall in love again. That was until he met Licht. He gave him renewed hope.

At the same time, he was afraid.

He waited for Licht's response but he was silent. Hyde wanted to lessen the tension between them and made an awkward laugh. "I ruined the mood, didn't I."

Licht remained silent. He was trying to process the emotions his words created. Disappointment was the feeling that weighed on him the most. He wanted to hear Hyde tell him that he loved him in return. Then again, he also knew Hyde's past and the impact Ophelia's death had on him. He could guess the reason behind his words.

"You don't need to be afraid. I'm an angel so I won't die easily. The only way you'll lose me is if you do something stupid." Licht lifted his hand and stroked his blond hair. Hyde placed his hands over Licht's. His touch made him feel stronger and he squeezed his hand. "I can't quote Shakespeare like you but I'll say this: 'To let true love remain unspoken is the quickest way to a heavy heart'."

"Isn't that from a _Disney _movie?" Hyde chuckled. He leaned down to kiss his forehead. "I love you. You're my new dream."

"Is that a _Disney _quote too?"

"No, it's just how I feel for you."


End file.
